parsecrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Space Ball
Faced with the need for new sports that worked in a zero-gravity environment, multiple sports evolved for play in zero-g and outer-space environments. Some of these were expensive (solar racing) while others proved amusing for a fleeting moment (space golf). The one that proved popular across the solar system was Space Ball (also referred to as Spaceball without the 'space' between the words) ORIGINS Space Ball was created by Dr. Ronaldo Silverio of the Luna Physiology and Kinesiology Laboratory as a way to enjoy exercise in a social environment as well as to build teamwork and camaraderie on Luna--difficult parts of Luna life given the ready access of holo-suites and individual-oriented entertainment. Silverio's goal was exercise, improved coordination with zero-g gear (either with or without outerspace suits--Space Ball can be played in either fashion). THE GAME The game pits teams of five against one another as they attempt to score a goal with a metal sphere four inches in diameter. One player is a goalie who cannot move more than ten meters from the goal (in the pros, this is a bright cylinder with appropriate sound effects triggered by a score while out in the Belt or a pickup game someplace, the goals could be trash recepticles). The remaining four players have no movement rules and can travel anywhere else in any direction, limited only by their confines (which means in a game played in space, there are no boundaries). Players may advance the sphere by carrying it or passing it between one another while the opposing team is allowed to intercept the pass or tackle the carrier, pinning them by whatever means available--most usually a zero-gravity judo pin. In hostile environments (such as outer space), attacks which affect a suit's life support systems are strictly forbidden--if a suit suffers a life support malfunction, all play is stopped until the suit is fixed or the wearer has been moved to a safe environment (with an appropriate substitition made). If attacked, a player must immediately release the sphere and allow it to free-float until he can escape or his tackler escapes and grabs the ball. Games are played in two thirty minute halves with a running clock (it doesn't stop after a goal is scored) with a ten to fifteen minute intermission (enough to check gear for safety purposes and exchange oxygen cartridges in space-environ matches. Substititions are allowed only at halftime (unless due to suit malfunction) and most teams limit themselves to eight players total on their roster. THE FIRST GAMES Played on the Luna surface, Silverio's 'Cubs" beat the Marine "Easy Eight" 7-6 though few other details are known as no recording was taken. The first three-dimensional zero-g game was played several weeks later between the Marine "Easy Eight" and dockworkers from the Luna works in orbit above Luna. The Marines won 22-3. The game was important as the dockworkers soon took the rules and spread them to docking ships which then spread the rules further. VARIANTS Because the game spread before rules were completely codified, there are 'house rules' used across the solar system. Some of these include: *10 active players to a team *No restrictions on goalie movement *Free substitutions during halves, not just at halftime *No time limit on the game, game is played "First to ______" instead *Unanchored goals so that the goals float freely within the playing field.